Arcade Tokyo
by Jauca97
Summary: ― ¡Espérame, Abyo! ― grito Ching corriendo tras él, dejando a Pucca y a Garu solos parados en la entrada. Ella volteo a verlo sonriente, y él le devolvió la mirada ceñudo, para después rodar los ojos y resoplar. Resignándose a que no tenía alternativa, comenzó a caminar y a recorrer el lugar con Pucca a su lado. *One-Shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _No, Pucca no me pertenece. Sthap._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Aman mis notas, yo lo sé. Este one-shot está situado en el episodio_ _ **Tokyo con Sumo**_ _. Una vez que lo mire note que en la pista de baile Ching y Abyo estaban juntos y momentos después Pucca y Garu llegan a encontrarse con ellos. ¿Por qué estaban separados? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo? Bueno, esa historia trata sobre eso. Los personajes tienen la misma edad que la serie, creo que está de más decir eso xD_

 _¡Ahora si, a la historia!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En cuanto entraron al arcade de Tokyo, a Abyo le brillaron los ojos.

― ¡Oigan, miren ese juego! ― exclamo Abyo apuntando con el dedo algún lugar en concreto, y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de sus compañeros se fue corriendo adentrándose más al lugar, perdiéndose entre la gente y las maquinitas.

― ¡Espérame, Abyo! ― grito Ching corriendo tras él, dejando a Pucca y a Garu solos parados en la entrada. Ella volteo a verlo sonriente, y él le devolvió la mirada ceñudo, para después rodar los ojos y resoplar. Resignándose a que no tenía alternativa, comenzó a caminar y a recorrer el lugar con Pucca a su lado.

El arcade estaba lleno de luces y sonidos provenientes de los diferentes juegos que había. Ching tenía razón, era casi… mágico. Pero aun así Garu prefería la tranquilidad y la paz que se respiraba en el bosque de su querida aldea.

― ¡Oh, oh! ― exclamo Pucca de repente, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo y señalando una máquina de dos jugadores a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Era de luchas. Garu enarco una ceja y la miro. ¿A Pucca le gustaba esa clase de juegos? El supuso que ella seria más de ponis, pegasos, unicornios y esas cosas tontas que a las niñas les enloquecía. _Ugh._

Pero para su sorpresa ella comenzó a pegar saltitos emocionada, y sin pedirle permiso ni autorización lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo tras ella gracias a su increíble fuerza hacia la maquinita. Justo iban a sentarse para jugar cuando un adolescente grande, grueso y algo gordo se interpuso entre ellos y el juego.

― Largo de aquí niñas bobas, esta máquina es mía ― les dijo el grandulón sonriendo con maldad y superioridad.

Al escucharlo Garu frunció el ceño bastante molesto. ¡¿ _Niñas_?! ¿Cómo que _niñas_? ¡Él era un _niño_!

Antes de que el pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación y darle su merecido a ese gigante abusivo por insultarlos de esa manera, Pucca se le adelanto volviendo a sorpréndelo tomando al chico por la camiseta y lanzándolo un par de metros de ahí hasta que choco con otra máquina que estaba cerca, como si no fuera el doble de grande y pesado que ella.

El chico se enderezo sacudiendo la cabeza aturdido por la inesperada respuesta, y desde el suelo los miro amenazante ― ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves mocosa?!

Pucca se volvió roja del coraje mirándolo de forma asesina, lo que causo un escalofrió en el chico abusivo. Esa niña definitivamente no era normal. Además, detrás de ella la otra niña cejuda de coletas también lo miraba de una manera no muy amigable, mostrándole los dientes y gruñéndole como advertencia. Ninguna de las dos se miraba intimidada en lo absoluto por su tamaño y sus amenazas, lo que no le dio buena espina.

― ¡Son un par de raras! ― les grito poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ahí. Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía meterse con esas dos extrañas.

Cuando el grandulón se perdió de vista, Pucca miro a Garu, quien le regalo una sonrisa cómplice como cuando pocas veces se unían para algo. Después ambos se sentaron por fin en el juego, Pucca de lado derecho y Garu del izquierdo.

Y así el juego comenzó.

Garu sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad luchando con Pucca en persona, ¡ni en sueños! Pero tal vez en un juego, él podría tener algo de ventaja…

Sin embargo descubrió lo equivocado que estaba cuando apenas unos cuantos segundos de haber comenzado Pucca hizo un extraño movimiento que termino en una poderosa patada en el estómago del suyo, que lo hizo doblarse y caer al suelo claramente derrotado. La palabra _¡GANADOR!_ apareció en la pantalla, y el avatar de Pucca adoptó una posición de triunfo.

Garu se le quedo viendo a la pantalla con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido desencajado por la rapidez con la que fue vencido incluso en un _videojuego,_ mientras que a su lado Pucca alegremente aplaudía y festejaba su triunfo. El ninja rodo los ojos ante la infantil actitud de su compañera, y con toda la poca dignidad que logro reunir se bajó del banquito para seguir su camino. Soltando una risita, Pucca lo alcanzo inmediatamente segundos después.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En medio de su recorrido, se toparon con un juego que simulaba un saco de boxeo.

La máquina estaba rodeada por puros chicos presumidos y arrogantes alardeando y probando su fuerza, retándose entre ellos para ver quien alcanzaba el puntaje más alto y así determinar quién era el más fuerte de todos.

Pucca codeo a Garu y le señalo el juego instándolo a participar, pero el negó con la cabeza. Jactarse de su fuerza física como esos tipos hacían no era algo muy honorable...

― Oigan niñas ― dijo uno de ellos que logro divisarlas ― Sera mejor que se alejen. Este es un juego solo para chicos y podrían salir lastimadas ― les advirtió de forma egocéntrica.

Garu comenzó a volverse rojo del coraje. ¡ _Él no era una niña_!

Decididamente comenzó a abrirse paso entre todos los chicos que rodeaban el saco de box, y una vez que se acercó a este cerro los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse. Cuando los abrió, golpeo el saco con toda la fuerza que fue capaz causando que sonara la campanita de victoria que indicaba un nuevo record, alcanzando así la máxima puntuación nunca antes vista. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, pues todos los chicos se habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa por el alto resultado que la pequeña " _niña"_ había obtenido. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los otros juegos junto con los aplausos y animaciones que Pucca le daba a su ninja desde su sitio.

Garu se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ligeramente de manera egocéntrica, orgulloso por su puntaje. ¿Quién era la _niña_ ahora?

No queriendo quedarse atrás, Pucca se acercó al centro a lado de su ninja dispuesta a jugar también. ¡Se miraba bastante divertido! Y tras darle un buen golpe al saco hizo que este saliera volando de ahí, así como que el marcador se rompiera por el exceso de fuerza utilizada, dejando a la maquina inutilizable ante las asustadas miradas de los chicos excepto la de Garu, que ya se había imaginado que algo así llegaría a pasar en cuanto noto sus intenciones.

― Ups ― dijo ella al observar el desastre que había provocado, dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

A todos los presentes se les cayó la quijada de la impresión mientras observaban a las dos chicas de coletas salir corriendo de ahí, huyendo antes de que algún encargado las regañara por arruinar uno de los mejores juegos del lugar.

 _¿Pero qué clase de niñas eran esas?_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, detuvieron su carrera para tomar aire.

Pucca se recuperó bastante rápido de la carrera, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada otro juego para divertirse con su amado ninja. No tan lejos diviso una máquina que tenía una alberca de pelotas, donde el objetivo era lanzarlas y meterlas en un bote que se abría y cerraba para dificultar la tarea. Sonrió complacida, ¡ese lucia divertido!

Tomando de la mano al pobre ninja que aún no terminaba de recuperarse, lo arrastro hasta quedar frente al juego. Pucca se inclinó para tomar una pelotita y la lanzo al bote cuando calculo que le atinaría estando abierto, pero para su sorpresa un mono de mentiras salió de atrás y con un manotazo la desvió de su trayecto. El mono comenzó a reírse de ella, custodiando el bote para dificultar el juego y que pocos lograran atinarle. Pucca gruño molesta y volvió a tomar una pelota para tirársela de manera veloz, pero increíblemente el mono también la intercepto impidiendo que llegara a su destino burlándose con más ímpetu de ella.

Frustrada volteo a ver a Garu, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a observar la escena con expresión indiferente. Pucca hizo un puchero y señalo al feo mono, como cuando un niño acusa de que alguien lo está molestando. Garu miro al mono y después a la carita de súplica de ella, y suspiro. Inclinándose tomo una pelotita de la alberca de pelotas, y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor lanzo la bola con velocidad y precisión digna de un ninja excelente como él.

Pero de nuevo el mono frustro su perfecto lanzamiento, burlándose escandalosamente ahora de los dos. Sorprendido, Garu lo fulmino con la mirada molesto. ¿Qué clase de diabólico mono-robot era ese?

Pucca volvió a lanzarle otra pelotita, que también atrapo. Garu hizo lo mismo segundos después que ella, obteniendo el mismo resultado mientras la risa del mono aumentaba retumbando en los oídos de ambos e hiriendo su orgullo. Rojos debido al coraje e indignación intercambiaron una mirada, y poniéndose de acuerdo comenzaron a lanzar pelotitas una tras otra al mismo tiempo a una velocidad increíble, que esta vez el pobre mono no pudo impedir.

Finalmente el tiempo del juego termino, quedando el bote sobrecargado de pelotitas e incluso algunas que cayeron al suelo por lo lleno que este estaba. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos y triunfantes por haber vencido al odioso mono, y sin siquiera pensárselo Garu le ofreció los cinco a Pucca, quien obviamente y sin dudarlo los choco con él.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Garu visiblemente más relajado y cómodo con la compañía de Pucca, y ella contenta como nunca por estar al lado de su ninja. Al fondo localizaron a Ching y a Abyo parados frente a una pista de baile, y decidieron acercarse para reunirse los cuatro de nuevo y evitar perderse en la inmensa ciudad de Tokyo.

Una vez que la pista se desocupo por el jugador, Pucca inmediatamente decidió tomar su lugar. En cuanto la música sonó ella empezó a bailar con increíbles y divertidos movimientos dejando a todos impresionados, y Garu no fue la excepción.

El ninja miraba sorprendido y boquiabierto cada preciso movimiento que Pucca realizaba, como si fuera una bailarina experta. ¿Por qué todo lo que ella hacia le salía perfecto? ¿Por qué Pucca tenía que ser tan… _increíble?_ Era fastidiosa y empalagosa, sí, pero a la vez era únicamente asombrosa.

Y si era sincero, se la habia pasado bien con ella en todo ese rato… casi se puede decir que lo disfruto.

" _Tal vez ella no es tan mala, después de todo"_ pensó Garu, todavía hipnotizado mirándola bailar y sintiendo un extraño e insistente cosquilleo en el estómago.

Todo eso fue hasta que, de tanta potencia utilizada por Pucca, el juego se sobrecargo y exploto sacando a Garu de ese pequeño trance y haciéndolo darse cuenta de lo que habia estado pensando hasta en ese momento…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Reunidos en el Karaoke todos los presentes aplaudían y alababan a Pucca, quien acababa de " _cantar"_ una canción.

En la mesa Ching y Abyo animaban a su amiga gustosos, mientras que Garu solamente se limitó a mirarla ceñudo recargando su barbilla en su mano sin hacer ningún tipo de alardeo.

" _Es solo una niña empalagosa"_ se convenció desviando la mirada, no dispuesto a volver a bajar la guardia de esa manera de nuevo y tratando de hacer todo lo que podía por ignorar y reprimir ese constante y familiar cosquilleo que solo Pucca le provocaba.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Oh, Garu. Pequeño tsundere._

 _La verdad es que este es uno de mis episodios favoritos por los muchos aunque sutiles momentos GaruxPucca que hay, y bueno mi musa decidió explorarlo un poquito más. Creo que es la primera vez que los utilizo con sus edades en la serie, como pueden ver no hubo momentos muy románticos ni mucha madurez de parte de ninguno de los dos porque bueno, tienen doce y diez respectivamente así que, pues si x)_

 _Y bueno ya saben lo que sigue después, y si no recuerdan vayan a ver el episodio. Es muy bueno, divertido y tierno xD como todos los de Pucca *u*_

 _Por cierto, he estado paseando por el fandom y descubrí que varios creían que Garu era una niña cuando lo conocieron. Yo no recuerdo si también pensé lo mismo porque cuando conocí a Pucca era muy pequeña pero, entiendo la confusión xD Y bueno quise utilizar eso en este fic haha :3 pobre Garu, él es un niño :'V_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este humilde one-shot. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Hora de contestar reviews! De_ _ **Funny Love Next Generation:**_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Gracias querida! Haha si, Tobi y Kim son tan opuestos pero a la vez hacen linda pareja n_n Gracias x leer y x el review, besos para ti!_

 _ **EliannKamui:**_ _Pueeees… haha ya veremos qué pasa x) Pucca apoya totalmente el Tobim (TobexKim), es su OTP :P Y sobre Minho… también ya verán eso más adelante. Todo eso lo agregare en la colección de mini-historias que pienso hacer sobre ellos n_n Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Saludos y besos!_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Ohh muchas gracias querida *u* no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Y gracias por dejar tus reviews cuando puedes, lo aprecio bastante :'D Y no digas eso! Todos tenemos nuestro propio estilo de escribir, y estoy segura que el tuyo es bastante bueno n_n Yo aún soy novata, me falta mucho por mejorar todavía jeje x) pero muchas gracias por expresar y pensar eso de mi escritura, es muy animador :') Besos para ti querida! *u*_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Siii, el divertido amor continua con sus hijos x) gracias por el review solcito mio de mi corazón, besos!_

 _ **Write Liar:**_ _Que tal 7u7r haha tranquila, yo entiendo n_n No te culpo, Minho es hermoso igual que su padre *u* jeje todo ese rollo lo verán en la serie de one shots que planeo hacer, no desesperéis xd Minho y Gina son adorables, y también son mis favoritos. Pronto conocerán un poquito más sobre ese ship, hasta ahorita la mayoría es puro Tobim x) pero es por que ellos quieren ver al mundo arder haha, abrazos y besos psicológicos pero aplastantes para ti también querida!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Hola!_ _Si, Tobi es bastante cool 7u7r es la combinación rara entre Tobe y Chief xD hahaha me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el review querida! :'D besos!_

 _*inserte voz de Porky Pig* Es-eso-eso eso fue todo amigos! Hasta la próxima historia! Nos leemos después!_


End file.
